The term “dry mouth” (a/k/a, xerostomia) describes an oral condition in which salivary production and/or flow is reduced. Dry mouth may result from one or more of a number of underlying conditions. In many cases, for example, dry mouth occurs due to a natural decrease of saliva production that occurs upon aging. The ability to produce saliva by people in their sixties is typically one-eight of that in young adults. Dry mouth may also affect people with speaking or digestive difficulties or result as a side effect of medication, for example medications used to treat depression and other psychiatric conditions. Dry mouth or xerostomia is also associated with rheumatoid arthritis, diabetes, kidney failure, infection with HIV (the virus that causes AIDS), trauma to the salivary glands, or their ducts or nerves and radiation treatment for mouth or throat cancer.
A sufficient level of salivation is important for good oral hygiene and taste sensation. Dry mouth is conducive to the growth of microorganisms that cause halitosis or bad breath. Accordingly, many breath freshening products include formulations that increase saliva flow in the oral cavity. Dry mouth decreases taste sensation and, thus, may decrease the ability to taste and enjoy food and beverages. Increased saliva flow, conversely, promotes taste sensation and, thus, may increase the ability to taste and enjoy foods and beverages.
Unfortunately, ingredients added to increase salivation in the food or beverages often cause the food or beverage to have an unpleasant taste. There remains a need for salivation component(s) that are effective to increase salivation without negatively affecting the taste of the product to which the salivation agent is added. Similarly, there remains a need for more effective salivation components(s) so that salivation is increased at lower use levels. There is also a need for improved treatment of subjects who suffer from xerostomia, and to inhibit xerostomia in those subjects who have, or at risk of developing this condition.